powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Daggeron
"Power of the Sun~Solaris Knight!" Daggeron is the Solaris Knight, who wields the power of the sun and owns a feline genie named Jenji. Biography He is a very stern and no-nonsense warrior but fair. Despite his human appearance, he is actually one of the Ancient Mystics, the benevolent magical beings that the Mystic Rangers draw their powers from. He was trained by Leanbow. He went missing for nineteen years after the end of the Great Battle; due to sealing himself in a cave to prevent Calindor from escaping prior to being turned into a frog. When Madison kissed the frog, Daggeron reassumed his human form once more. He has undertaken the task of training the Rangers in the use of their magic personally and is a very strict teacher, wanting the Rangers to reach their full potential. Daggeron and Imperious are bitter enemies because of their past. In Heir Apparent, Daggeron accepted Imperious' challenge at the Dimension of Wandering Souls to finish what they started 19 years ago, but this was a trap, and Imperious stole the Solar Streak Megazord's power in order to use a forbidden spell to create the Chimera monster, which seemingly destroyed Daggeron. Thanks to Jenji, Daggeron survived and rode the mystical unicorn, Brightstar, to help the Rangers before settling things with Imperious for good in a Bound Battle to the death. Imperious cheated and wounded Daggeron, but through his determination and honor, Daggeron was able to destroy his old enemy. When Udonna left to find Leanbow, he oversaw the Rangers' activities until her return. He gained a new nemesis in Megahorn of the Ten Terrors, being almost killed by him in their first battle before playing a key role in bringing him down in The Snow Prince. He was killed by the Master in the final battle, but was revived by Necrolai at Leelee's behest and helped the Mystic Rangers in destroying the Master once and for all. Itassis then approached Daggeron, seeking knowledge of honor. Solaris Knight - Ancient Mystic Mode= *Mystic Sword }} Trivia *This is John Tui's second time on Power Rangers, though he's playing a different Ranger, making Tui the first and only actor to play more than one Ranger as a different character. *Daggeron is the second human Gold Ranger, following Jason Lee Scott and succeeded by Gem and Antonio Garcia. *He is the first Ranger to have a train-themed Zord all to himself. *Like the Magna Defender, it is unknown if he counts as a Sixth Ranger, as his Ranger name does not have the word "Ranger" in it. However, his Sentai Counterpart is confirmed to be a Sixth Ranger, so it most likely means that he is a Sixth Ranger. Also see *Heavenly Saint Sungel - Daggeron's Sentai counterpart from Mahou Sentai Magiranger de: Daggeron ru:Даггерон Category: Ranger Category: Gold Ranger Category: Mystic Force Category:6th Ranger Category:Ranger-like allies Category:Power Rangers who died Category:Power Rangers who been Revived Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Mystic Rangers Category:Male Rangers Category:Mentor Category:Light Powers